


Warriors: Burning Sun

by Junedaddy



Category: Warriors, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Before bluestar’s prophecy, Before into the wild, Dead Cats, F/F, F/M, Gay Cats, I love my dead gay husband, Im trying my best, Kits, Kittypets, Love, M/M, Medicine Cats, RiverClan, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan, ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Territory, ThunderClan, ThunderClan (Warriors), Thunderclan x Riverclan oc, War, Warriorsocs, WindClan, WindClan (Warriors), affair, and politics, cranky cats, half-clan kits, its when the clans were more or less and peace, lol, old cats, shadowclan is still a bitch, this is all just elaborate backstory, we got some old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junedaddy/pseuds/Junedaddy
Summary: Before the clans moved from their lands, before the fabled Firestar caught his first mouse, before Bluestar discovered her destiny, the clans went over a period of exploration.Experimenting in hunting techniques, new herbs that grew in the twolegplace, even allowing friendships to blossom between clans. It all came to a standstill when the famous Sootstar of Shadowclan was found dead.Now the clans had turn their backs on each other once again. Borders are constantly fought over and prey is scarce, gatherings are hostile, and it seems that there’s no hope for peace.Bonbon can’t seem to explain these strange dreams. She has had these visions ever since she was a kitten, and now that her owners moved to the moor, they seem almost real.When offered a chance of explanation and an extraordinary new life, will she take it?
Relationships: Honeyclaw/Leapordspot, OC/OC, Patchstar/Galebreeze, Poppybranch/Turtleback, Rosepaw/Breezefur, Sootstar/Frostweb, Sweetpaw/Redpaw, Twigleaf/Nightflower, warrior Oc/ warrior oc
Kudos: 2





	1. Bonbon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. I might just write book and be done with it, but I have a many ideas and tropes that I’d like to get out to on paper. If you found this, then congratulations and I ask for no negative comments or hate. I want this to be a positive place.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for your time and enjoy the reading
> 
> :3

Bonbon purred peacefully, swishing her tail in anticipation as the clouds slowly passed over their car. Prince was sitting not too far from her, keeping one eye open in case she fell out of the car seat. “Careful.” Prince cautioned as he watched her put both her front paws on the glass, her breath fogging it up. Bonbon nodded absentmindedly, still fixated on the sky. She started seeing shapes in the white fuzz, imagining a mouse, a rabbit, her warm bed... but eventually they grew boring and she tried to find something else to focus on.

This morning, their owners had stuffed them into the back seat of their car and started to drive away from their house. Neither had Prince or Bonbon ever been in the car. They only saw it crawl onto the rock grass every morning and night. Bonbon was more excited then fearful and explored the entire backseat before one of her owners yowled at her. But now they’ve been driving for a fairly long time, and Bonbon was getting antsy. They passed tall spires and other houses, each figure getting replaced by trees. When they finally, finally got far enough, the entire forest was visible.

“It’s beautiful.” Bonbon said, getting a full view. At their old home, all they could see was the wooden fence. Bonbon had managed to climb up to the top a couple of times, but then it was just rows and rows of tall trees. The she cat gingerly placed her feet on the ground and leaped off the window pane before padding over to Prince. “Don’t daydream too much, little one.” He said, licking the top of her head.

The owner suddenly yowled and pointed to something in front of them. Bonbon paused for a moment before turning around, losing interest.

Prince was busy grooming himself until Bonbon came by and burrowed herself into his fur. Prince affectionately nudged her shoulder with his head before starting to groom her. “How come you don’t like the forest, paw?” Bonbon asked suddenly. Prince stopped raking his tongue over her tail. “I never said I didn’t like it.” The ginger tom replied, going back to grooming the knots out of her fur. “Just too many bad memories.” He muttered. Bonbon flattened her ears, realizing she hit a sore spot. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that...” Bonbon began. Prince shushed her with his tail, curling and uncurling his claws. “The forest is a dangerous place, it’s home to fierce and mighty cats, who will not hesitate to protect their clan...” Bonbon nestled in, knowing that he was about to tell the story.

_**‘In the time where there were no owners, no collars, or fences, large cats trekked the forest. They eventually formed into four clans— Thunderclan, a tribe of honorable cats who hunted the squirrels in the trees. Riverclan, where water was treated like a second home. Wind clan, the fastest and swiftest of the felines and finally Shadowclan, the proud and clever. They knew how to hunt in the shadows and were rather crafty. But the craftiest, proudest cat in Shadowclan was a warrior known as Goldenheart. She was an excellent hunter and it was no surprise when she was selected as the deputy. The young she cat took her role very seriously, and wanted to do nothing more for her beloved clan. One day, she chased a piece of prey onto Twoleg territory. It was too late when she realized she had become lost. After having a skirmish with an alley cat she dragged herself into a bush to lick her wounds. However, the garden she picked belonged to another cat, a tom. The tom was more sympathetic then afraid, recognizing her as one of the so-called wild cats of the forest. He helped her with the scratches and in return, Goldenheart started to tell him stories. Tall tales of giant cats that ruled the forest, spiky mounds of earth that towered above the clouds, and at night when the stars would shine to lead the lost home. It didn’t take long for them to fall in love...’** _

Prince stopped there noticing Bonbon’s eyes were half-lidded. The kitten yawned before snuggling in with her father, slowly closing her eyes until the soft vibration of the car lulled her to sleep.

“Goodrest, my little warrior.”


	2. Thunderclan Cats

_**Thunderclan:** _

**Leader:**

Patchstar - white, bulky Tom with splotches of orange fur all over his chest and back and amber eyes. Galebreeze’s mate. Father of Redpaw and Moonpaw. Son of Adderflint. (5 lives remaining)

**Deputy:**

Poppybranch - mottled brown she cat with flecks of black on her muzzle and yellow eyes. Turtleback’s mate. Mother of Berrymint and Leopardspot. Mentor to Redpaw.

**Medicine Cats:**

Berrymint - gray-skinned Tom with a small splotch of white on his left paw and orange eyes. Son of Poppybranch and Turtleback.

Sprucewood - dark ginger cat with faded stripes and green eyes.

_**Warriors:** _

Turtleback - small, pretty cream-colored Tom with markings on his back resembling a tortoiseshell and green eyes. Poppybranch’s mate. Father of Berrymint and Leopardspot.

Pinenose - thin, red-furred Tom with a dark spot on his nose and green eyes. Mentor to Moonpaw.

Stormpool - dark gray Tom with a dappled coat and blue eyes. Plumleaf’s brother. Son of Snowleaf.

Breezefur - sleek, black young Tom with amber eyes. Newest warrior. Mentor to Sweetpaw.

Plumleaf - plump,fluffy blackish-gray she cat with dark stripes along her back and green eyes. Stormpool’s sister. Daughter of Snowleaf.

Honeyclaw - Golden Tom with thick, wiry fur and blue eyes. Leapordspot’s mate. Father of Rosepaw, Daisykit, Mallowkit, and Sunkit. Twigleaf’s brother. Son of Ravenflame and Bouncestripe.

Galebreeze - pale yellow she cat with brown clumps of fur the tips of her ear and tail with green eyes. Patchstar’s mate. Mother of Redpaw and Moonpaw. Mentor to Rosepaw.

Snowleaf - whiteish gray she cat with gray fur around her muzzle and green eyes. Oldest warrior. Mother of Plumleaf and Stormpool.

Foxfern - ginger Tom with a bushy tail and blue eyes. Mentor to Hornetpaw. Brother of Ivywillow.

Twigleaf - light brown Tom with green eyes. Mate to Nightflower. Father of Hornetpaw. Honeyclaw’s brother. Son of Ravenflame and Bouncestripe.

Stingclaw - Golden brown Tom with a torn ear and red eyes.

Nightflower - black she cat with yellow eyes and a white splotch on her left foot and tail. Mother of Hornetpaw. Twigleaf’s mate.

Cloudheart - plump, white Tom with fluffy tail and chest fur along with amber eyes.

Featherlight - dark striped- gray tabbytom with markings on forehead and blue eyes.

Darkberry - dark brown Tomcat with black spots on his hindquarters and golden eyes. Brother of Lightningfoot.

Lightningfoot - stocky, gold she cat with thick, bushy fur and amber eyes. Sister of Dark berry.

Ivywillow - pale gray she cat with patches of white all over her back and blue eyes. Sister of Foxfern.

Spottedgorse - sandy yellow Tom with dark ginger paws and green eyes.

Dewberry - white Tom with black splotches over his back and face and green eyes.

_**Apprentices:** _

Redpaw - pale yellow tom with bushy fur around the tips of his ears and big red eyes. Son of Patchstar and Galebreeze. Brother to Moonpaw. Grandson to Adderflint. Apprenticed to Poppybranch.

Hornetpaw - speckled gray tomcat with a ring of pale white fur around his neck and front paws and amber eyes. Son of Twigleaf and Nightflower. Apprenticed to Foxfern.

Rosepaw - black she cat with a noticeably pink nose and yellow eyes. Daughter of Honeyclaw and Leapordspot. Sister to Sunkit, Daisykit, and Mallowkit. Apprenticed to Galebreeze.

Sweetpaw - light ginger she cat with brown flecks all over her flank, poofy tail, and yellow eyes. Daughter of Prince (kitty pet). Apprenticed to Breezefur.

Moonpaw - dark striped tom with bluish-gray fur and blue eyes. Son of Patchstar and Galebreeze. Brother to Redpaw. Grandson to Adderflint. Apprenticed to Pinenose.

**_ Queens: _ **

Leapordspot - mottled, yellow she cat with blue eyes. Sister of Berrymint. Daughter of Turtleback and Poppybranch. Mate to Honeyclaw.

 **Kits:** Sunkit - gold, green-eyed tom. Daisykit - creamy, fluffy she cat. Mallowkit - black tom with white spots.

**_ Elders:  _ **

Adderflint - speckled brown tabby tom with a missing toe and amber eyes. Father of Patchstar and grandfather of Redpaw and Moonpaw.

Bouncestripe - hunched, calico tabby Tom with shaggy fur, a white stomach, faded spots and pale blue eyes. Father of Honeyclaw and Twigleaf. Mate to Ravenflame.

Gustpelt - blind, gray Tom with jagged scarred pelt, a single splotch of white on the end of his tail, and eyes as white as the moon.

Ravenflame - black shecat with a white underbelly, unusually big ears, and one yellow eye. Mother of Honeyclaw and Twigleaf. Mate to Bouncestripe.


	3. Frostweb

“Frostweb.” Said, a big, dark gray tabby Tom with a nasty gash across his stomach.

Another tom but snow-white was holding a bundle of soaked moss and laid it by the tom’s side.

“Don’t try to speak, my love.” The white cat insisted, taking herbs and chewing them into a poultice before pressing the mush against the wound. He added cobwebs to soak the excess blood. The black tom hissed, craning his neck up to look at the white cat. “Frostweb, I’m afraid I don’t have much time.”

Frostweb kept spreading the cobweb up and down his chest in hopes it would at least stop the bleeding. “Sootstar, if all you can talk about is death, then just shut up.” He snapped, clearly worried but also determined to heal him.

Sootstar coughed, blood welling up on his throat. “My love, my light... I am so sorry.” He coughed sadly. “I should’ve listened to you. My hubris was my downfall.” The black tom sighed, his life was but a flame in the wind. The warmth in his eyes were slowly fading.

“You will not die! I can save you Sootstar!” Frostweb sobbed, brushing his cheek with his.

“Shadowclan needs you...”

“I need you...”

The white tom’s paws soon became soaked with blood. “Sootstar...” He whimpered, licking his cheek. “Sootstar?” The gray cat had lowered his head, all his strength gone as well as his last life.

Frostweb buried his nose in the cat’s fur, still feeling Sootstar’s warmth.

“My love...”


End file.
